Vehicle mounted carriers for transporting wheeled devices are well known in the art. Carriers have been devised for two-wheeled vehicles, such as bicycles and motorcycles, and three or four-wheeled vehicles, such as conveyances for the handicapped.
Such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,638 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,282.
A search of the prior art has failed to reveal any such arrangements adapted for the unique features of a fertilizer and seed spreader.